What if
by ID.beLIEve
Summary: This story plot is good but I'm going to rewrite it, wait for a later version of this thnx
1. Chapter 1

**I COULD NOT DO THIS WITHOUT THE HELP OF GODDESS OF PERFECTION! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except I warped version of the story.**

**Full summery below:**

_WHAT IF she wasn't a daughter Athena?_

_WHAT IF he wasn't a son of Poseidon?_

_WHAT IF he was with Thalia and Luke and loved Thalia?_

_WHAT IF she could control the water?_

_WHAT IF he was afraid of spiders?_

_WHAT IF they didn't receive Zeus' lightning bolt and received Poseidon's Trident?_

_WHAT IF?_

_

* * *

_

**Percy's POV**

_~Flashback~_

Most 7 year olds don't have to run from monsters. But I did. I was running away with a girl and a boy. The girl was Thalia, she told me she was a daughter of Zues and she's 12. She's really pretty. The boy was Luke, Son of Hermes and he's 14. We had been running all the way from Virgina. Thalia and Luke have been running even longer. Later Luke gave up his life and Hermes begged Zeus to turn him into a tree, which kept Luke's life.

_~Present day~ _

One day this girl came into Camp with Grover (my friend and the satyr before… before Luke was turned to a tree), and, WAS THAT A MINOTAUR? I saw the girl fighting and she somehow got one it's horns and stabbed it! She began to drag Grover into Camp and then she blacked out.

For something horrible I did, I guess, I had to watch over "Annabeth" as everyone was calling her. She talked in her sleep about "The Summer Solstice" and such and goat person (must have been Grover) but other than that, I didn't understand anything. This is unusual because my Mom is Athena, goddess of Wisdom and battle bla bla bla.

**Annabeth's POV**

Ok. So, for some reason Grover had shown up at my house and he was part horse or donkey. Some kind of farm animal. It was pouring down rain and there was this HUGE thing behind him that seemed to be part cow, I knew that much, and part human. I screamed and my mom FREAKED OUT. She took my step dads Mustang from the driveway and started driving away from the house with him cursing (I will not go into details) and running as fast as his short little legs would carry him, and his feet took him about three feet from the from door before he collapsed.

"Mom!" I screamed, "What is that thing! And Grover... what ARE you!"

"Your father wanted you to go here," my mom shouted over the noise of the rain and the motor, "A Camp! Camp Half Blood!"

"And I," Grover said in a superior voice which is hard to do with a huge man/bull thing (I finally found out it was a Minotaur)

_~Skip forward to Capture the Flag/Claiming~_

I couldn't believe that Annabeth totally soaked Clarisse by making the water shoot out of the toilet! I saw all the water spray out the windows and it was awesome… I wish I could do that. Soon it was time for Capture the Flag. I had practiced since I was seven and this was the biggest challenge I ever got.

"Prissy," Clarisse called to me, "You are so going down."

After we won, I let Thalia take the flag, and a hellhound came into camp. Annabeth was about to be killed but Chiron, she kept calling him Mr. Brunner for some strange reason, killed the creature with arrows. Suddenly a sea green trident, the color of her eyes, swirled above her.

"But that's impossible," Thalia said who was standing next to me, forgetting her victory, "Only Zeus broke the oath…"

"I'm sorry…" than she looked up.

"I thought it would be Zeus!" I said, and being Athena's kid I wasn't really ever wrong.

"It is official. Meet Annabeth Jackson, daughter of the Earthshaker, father of horses and the sea. The only living demigod daughter of Poseidon."


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS AGAIN TO GODDESS OF PERFECTION! COMMENT PLEASE!  
I didn't magically gain all the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians overnight!  
I don't own anything! I wish I did, but I don't…**** :'(**

**Percy's POV**

I was invisible in the big house. I was listening to Chiron explain everything to Annabeth. I didn't want to go on a quest with a daughter of Poseidon, seriously, who builds a fountain with SALT WATER, but I had to get in a quest. Finally Chiron motioned for me to take off my invisibility cap. Annabeth stared at me and I said

"You know Seaweed Girl, I've been waiting a long time for a quest. Poseidon and Athena aren't friends but the best way to save the world is if I come with you.

She gasped at me. Was it the fact I had come out of mid air? My cap was a gift from my mom.

"Well"? I asked. She didn't even think about it.

"Yes?" She said, but it was in the form of a question.

"You will leave tomorrow," Chiron said, rising to his full height forgetting the ceiling was low. "Grover will accompany you two. But Annabeth, you will be entering the Underworld. Hades is your father's brother and enemy. He will stop at nothing to kill to because your father also broke his promise on the Styx to have you."

**Annabeth POV**

How did that boy do that? As we were walking out I walked next to him.

"Why do you want to go on this quest so much, Wise Boy?" I asked looking at him. His grey eyes showed no emotion except maybe a bit of sadness.

"I have been here since I was seven, training and training and nothing else. I mean, that's fine and all but I haven't found out if I'm even any good in the real world," he answered my question and started walking away, but is stopped him.

"You haven't been out of here in five years? Wasn't that when Luke…" I stopped with realization in my eyes. That would explain everything! I had heard the time of when Luke had been turned into a tree and I looked at him, my green eyes looking into his. I let him walk away towards the Athena cabin and I felt sorry for him. And I thought a few days here was a long time.

Not soon enough, it was our time to leave. We had nothing but a backpack and a few other items. We were on our way to the Underworld. I giggled at the thought but when I earned a petrifying stare from Mr. D(ionysus) I stopped.

A little later we boarded a bus and so did three old ladies. One of them reminded me of Ms. Kindly. I had tried so hard to forget that incident, but I could never forget that no matter how hard I tried to.

_~Flashback~_

We were at an aquarium at some museum talking about the Greek myths and Mr. Brunner was talking and normally I would listen but Ms. Kindly kept giving me this look, like when she caught me listening to my iPod.

"Darling," she called to me as I tried to sneak away, "Darling, come here. I need to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't mean to do it, Ms. Kindly. I promise it won't happen again."

"Then Darling," as she morphed to some ugly creature. _A Fury _my mind registered, "Die or give me the Trident!"

I wish I could say I just closed my eyes and then opened them and I was simply hallucinating. But, unfortunately, I didn't have time to close my eyes, instead, I ran screaming. Mr. Brunner came in on his wheelchair and threw a pen to me. _I am not going to do corrections now. _I uncapped the pen in hope I could stab the, ugh, thing, and it would somehow not devour me. Instead it turned into a sword. I did my first notion. I swung the sword and suddenly there was dust everywhere. Yellow dust.

_~Present Time~_

The old ladies were all wearing matching outfits. One orange, one lemon yellow, and one green. But the thing I noticed was that they all looked like Ms. Kindly. They sat at rows across from each other and made it clear that no one was going to escape.

"There's no other exit," Grover whispered. We drove into a tunnel and suddenly Percy grabbed my arm.

"Take my hat," he said, shoving a baseball hat in my hands, "Than escape." I didn't want to leave them but suddenly the three possessed twins said at once, "I need to use the restroom." No one on the bus seemed to notice evil twins but I wasn't about to ask why.

"I won't leave you guys," I said. Percy shoved the hat on my head and I looked down and saw I wasn't there. He shoved me out in the aisle and I ducked into an empty row…

**Percy POV**

I couldn't see her but I hoped she was OK. I knew that she wasn't supposed to be alive anyway and that the fur… I mean the KINDLY ONES wouldn't stop at anything to kill her. I sighed, just a normal everyday demigod, about to be killed by the guardians of the Fields of Punishment. The three old ladies stalked up the aisle looking for her. They came to our row.

"Where is it?" They asked but they said _it_. I didn't take to much notice of this. You don't really when your being held by your hair and some ugly old lady, excuse me, some _strong_ old lady.

I sure hoped Annabeth got away. They kept asking for something. The three creatures looked through our bags and looked at each other. But they kept holding us up.

"Tell us where it is," They demanded. They kept saying _it. _

I looked to the front of the buss and saw that the driver seemed to be having some sort of struggle with an invisible force. _Annabeth no!_ I knew, of course I knew, I'm Athena's son, that she couldn't hear me. Suddenly the bus swerved to the right and the next thing I knew, there were people screaming and running out of the bus…

**Review please! :D Thanks again to Goddess of Profection!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's point of view**

If there is one god Annabeth could never be the daughter of that would be Athena. Who destroys a bus while there're in a fatal position? Answer: Annabeth. Besides, Grover and I were doing just fine taking care of the KINDLY ONES (who are not that kind). But Annabeth had to get herself into that mess. But at least the KINDLY ONES (must I continue putting it in all capitals?) left. After Annabeth destroyed that bus and making herself a national fugitive. As we got off the bus I saw some guy take our picture. I could see the headlines:_ THREE CHILDREN DESTROY GREYHOUND BUS. _Though I bet Annabeth is feeling really proud of herself right now since she's smiling like an idiot. 

**Annabeth's point of view**

WOW! I helped Percy and Grover! They must be thinking of how they should pay me back! They look like they're in deep thought! I can't wait to see what they're going to pay me back with! I really hope I'm not grinning like an idiot like now. The only problem was that some guy took our picture, but whatever. 

**Grover's point of view**

What was Annabeth thinking? She should have been watching the experts do it! And why were the KINDKY ONES saying "where is it"? that makes no sense to me. And judging by the look on Percy's face I bet that's what he's thinking to. I walked over to where Percy was and started talking about how we would break this out to Annabeth that she just got us into a bunch of trouble. I don't care if Poseidon is her dad and would burn me to ashes if I said this out loud, but she really is an idiot.

_~Up on Olympus~ (3__rd__ person POV)_

Poseidon looked at his shell phone, "You have one new text message."

From Athena:_ Ur daughtr is not smrt she spnds 2 mch tme burng schools 2 lrn from thm & grvr said shes nt smrt 2_

Poseidon sighed. _Why does Athena have to insult every child I have. It's not like that son of hers, what is his name?, Percy. Who names your kid that? _

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I REALLY AM! THANKS AGAIN TO GODDESS OF PERFECTION!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE SUPER SORRY NOT UPDATE

I AM **SUPER SORRY!** THIS IS **NOT** AN **UPDATE! **

I AM HAVING **EXTREME** WRITERS BLOCK HERE AND I HAVE NO, **I REPEAT,** NO, IDEAS FOR WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!

** PLEASE,** IF YOU HAVE **ANY IDEAS AT ALL** PLEASE **PRIVATE MESSAGE **ME OR PUT IT ON YOUR **REVIEW!** :)

**THANKS!**

**L**O**V**E **Y**A **A**L**L**!

X**O**X**O **

**_POSEIDONCHICK101_**


End file.
